The Purple Assassin
by madslayer10
Summary: Set after the fall of All Might and before the Provisional Hero License, this story follows a new powerful villain with an unknown quirk who has attacked Class A and done something terrible to them. Will Class A be able to figure out what the villain's quirk is and how to stop her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1- What's going on?

Chapter 1- What's going on?

"The U.A. Students of Class A have been involved in an incident against a villain with an unknown quirk. All have fallen unconscious but are being cared for at their school dorms. The teachers are hoping they'll be able to tell what the villain's quirk is from the state of the students." The TV rung from Aizawa's room. Aizawa sighed, switching the TV off. He looked towards his clock and sighed,  
"Already 2am?" Aizawa messily tied up his hair into a bun and crawled into bed. He couldn't help but shake a bad feeling from him as if something terrible had happened to the students. Aizawa shook his head, "Probably nothing."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bakugo slammed his fist against his alarm clock and moaned getting up from his bed. Quickly, he hurried to his mirror. For some reason, he had a horrible feeling that he had swapped bodies. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his own reflection. He was still himself. Then what was that villain's quirk? Bakugo paused. No, he couldn't get caught up in it. He needed to see what everyone else looked like. Bakugo stormed out of his room and knocked loudly on Kirishima's door, "Shitty Hair, you up?!"

Kirishima opened the door. He was still in his body. Bakugo paused and examined him. Everything was the same, so was his eye colour. Kirishima paused, "Oh, Bakugo! You're up!"

Bakugo stared towards Kirishima. It didn't make any sense. Maybe that villain's quirk was simply to place people in a coma? No. Bakugo shook his head. Then he glared towards the last door, which was Shojis. Bakugo struggled to remember who Shoji was and growled at Kirishima, "Who's Shoji?"

Kirishima paused, "Who's Shoji?!" Kirishima tapped his chin, "He's the guy with tentacles..."

Bakugo yelled, hammering on Shoji's door, "OY, OCTOPUS! GET UP!"

Shoji mumbled, "Leave me alone, Bakugo."

Bakugo growled and roared, "Come on Shitty Hair! We're going upstairs!"

Meanwhile, Todoroki rolled out of bed. He got changed and looked across his room. How long had he been unconscious? He wondered if Midoriya was ok but was interrupted by loud banging on his door, "HALF AND HALF BASTARD, GET UP!"

Todoroki opened his door, "I'm up, Bakugo."

Bakugo looked Todoroki dead in the eye and paused, "You're normal too."

Todoroki turned around, looking at his reflection. Everything was normal, "Yep. So are you." Todoroki observed.

Bakugo gritted his teeth and slammed Todoroki's door. Todoroki opened the door again and saw as Bakugo yelled, "If you're so keen on eavesdropping, Half and Half Bastard! Then check the other doors! Me and Shitty Hair are checking Floor 3 and 2!"  
Bakugo stormed down the stairs and Todoroki sighed. Finally, he was gone.

Todoroki knocked politely on Sato's door. Sato didn't open the door and Todoroki assumed he was asleep so left to go to Sero's room. Todoroki knocked on Sero's door. Sero poked his head out his door and gasped, "Todoroki!"

Todoroki stated, "Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to check if you had any massive changes. Bakugo told me to check. I assume to figure out what the villain's quirk is..."

"About that..." Sero continued. He pointed his elbows at Todoroki showing that they were normal. His elbows didn't look like they normally did. He stated, " I can't use my quirk."

Todoroki's eyes sharpened and he attempted to use his power. Right Side. Left Side. Nothing. He stated, "Neither can I." Todoroki apologized, "Sorry for intruding."

Sero nodded, "No problem..."

Todoroki sprinted from Sero's room and ran down the stairs. He had to tell Bakugo what he had discovered.

Iida woke to loud banging on his door as Bakugo's voice roared from the other side, "Four Eyes, get up!"

Iida shoved his glasses on and opened the door, "Bakugo, no shouting in the dorms."

Bakugo examined Iida and yelled, "What the... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOUR ENGINES GONE?!"  
Bakugo attempted to make an explosion but failed. He yelled, "DAMN IT!"

Kirishima tried to use his quirk but failed, "You don't mean that...the villain's quirk stole our quirks?!"

Todoroki then came at the end of the corridor. He was panting, "Sero and I can't use our quirks."

Bakugo bit his lip, "This isn't a coincidence." Bakugo swung around and yelled, "Come on Shitty Hair! Let's tell Aizawa!"

Iida sighed. They were so noisy but they had a point. Did everyone truly lose their quirks?

Todoroki walked down the stairs and hovered outside Midoriya's room. He knocked on the door and Midoriya answered. He looked normal. Good. Todoroki informed Midoriya, "Bakugo and I have learnt that Iida has no engines and that Sero hasn't got his special elbows and that we can't use our quirks. So we believe that the villain has stolen our quirks..."

Midoriya paused, "Stolen our quirks?!" He tried punching and went pale. Todoroki paused. Had he said something wrong?

He murmured, "Midoriya? Are you ok?"  
Midoriya nodded as he shut his door.

Midoriya trembled. He had lost All Might's quirk. What if the villains now had All Might's quirk? What if he had endangered everyone? What if they could control it? Deku shook uncontrollably but took a deep breath. He had to be positive. He came out of his room and saw Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki talking to Aizawa. Bakugo yelled, "Sir, all of the students have lost their quirks!"

Aizawa paused, "What so you checked the girls?"

Kirishima stopped, "Well obviously not."

Aizawa continued sharply, "So you don't know if all the students lost their quirks."

Midoriya intruded the conversation, "You're right, sir. We don't but we know that Sero, Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, Me, and Iida have."

Aizawa paused and used his quirk. His eye bore through them and Aizawa sighed, "Idiots."

Bakugo yelled, "What did you say?!"

Todoroki hesitated, "You mean to say we're wrong?"

Aizawa stated, "You all still have quirks. I can tell..." Aizawa shut his eyes and put in an eye drop. He ordered, "Do some more research. Wait until everyone has come down and then have a conversation with the whole class."  
Aizawa yawned and left the dorm.

Bakugo growled, "Calling me an idiot..."

Kirishima calmed Bakugo down, "I'm sure he was only talking about me..."

Bakugo roared, "You idiot, Shitty Hair! Can't you tell he said 'idiots' he was obviously referring to more than one person!"

Midoriya ignored Bakugo's yelling and mumbled, "If we can't use our quirks then surely that would mean that we have lost them. Iida didn't have his engines which would add to that point but why is it gone? If it's gone maybe the villain's power is permanent and isn't like Aizawa's where there is a time limit. Maybe, the villain has truly taken our quirks and removed it from a body entirely. But if what Aizawa said is true then we still have our quirk but that wouldn't make sense if he has lost all sense of what that quirk was. If Iida has lost his engines then why would he still have the quirk that would allow him to control his engines...it doesn't make any sense. Unless..."

Bakugo roared, "SHUT UP, SHITTY NERD!"

Midoriya turned around, "What if the villain's quirk wasn't to steal our quirks but to swap them?"

Kirishima paused, "I don't understand..."

Todoroki understood and nodded, "What Midoriya is trying to say is we've lost our quirks but we might have someone else's."

Bakugo growled, "That's just a wild guess. What evidence do you have, shitty nerd?!"

Midoriya gulped and trembled, "Um... well none." He was going to be killed if he said the wrong thing.

Bakugo roared, "DIE, SHITTY NERD!" Bakugo went to use his explosions but froze as no explosions came out. Bakugo blushed as Kirishima cackled. Bakugo swore, "Shut the fuck up! I just forgot that's all!"

"Midoriya" Somebody's voice rung. It sounded like a girl's. Midoriya turned around and saw Uraraka. She looked normal and smiled, "What are we all doing down here?"

Midoriya grinned, "Well...we're..."  
Midoriya paused as he was interrupted by Bakugo. He yelled, "We're trying to learn what the villain's quirk does!"

Uraraka paused, "Have you got any ideas?"

Midoriya stated, "I have an idea that our quirks have been swapped with another member of Class A."

"What?!" Sero, Iida and Kirishima yelled. They all sat down in the main area.

Iida stood up, "It does make sense but how do we know whose quirk we have?"

Uraraka mumbled, "Should I check on the others?"

Midoriya smiled, "Yeah. We could go do that..."

Bakugo growled, "Maybe we could look at the footage from the fight?"

Kirishima grinned, "Great idea, Bakugo! If we look at the footage we can try and guess who has what quirk!"

Bakugo stormed out, "I'm gonna get Mr Aizawa. All of you lot get the rest of the class down!" Bakugo slammed the door loudly.

Uraraka tapped her chin. It made sense. She looked towards Midoriya. She wondered whose quirk he had. Uraraka clapped her hands together, "All right! I'll go get the rest of the girls!"

Uraraka went to floor 3 and knocked on Jiro's door. Jiro walked out her hair was extremely static and she had no earphone jacks and she looked extremely grumpy.  
Uraraka nodded, "The others are in the lounge. They can explain everything."  
Jiro nodded with a loud sigh and walked down towards the lounge.  
Walking slowly across, Uraraka hovered by Hagakure's door. She gulped and stopped. What if Hagakure wasn't invisible? She knocked on the door on Hagakure yelled, "No, I'm not coming out!"

Uraraka stated, "It's ok, Hagakure. There's nothing for you to be worried about."

Hagakure swung open the door. Uraraka gasped. Hagakure had a tail. She stated, "I don't know why but I've got a tail." She looked beautiful. Hagakure's hair was brown and tied in a bob. Her skin was tanned. Her eyes were a dazzling blue and her smile shone brightly, "Do you think I look good?"

Uraraka nodded, "Amazing." She began to cry and stated, "I always wondered what you would look like visible." Uraraka shook the thought and stated, "The others are in the lounge. They'll explain everything."

Hagakure nodded,  
"Ok!"

Uraraka went upstairs and walked down the corridor. She reached Ashido's door and knocked. Ashido was still pink and still had her horns but her elbows were like Sero's. Lots of tape was streaming from them. She yelled, "Help, I don't know what to do about the tape!"

Uraraka sighed, "Go to the lounge. The others will explain everything."

Ashido nodded, "You've got it!"

Uraraka climbed up to the last floor. She gulped. She wanted to know if Tsuyu was ok. She knocked on Yaoyorozu's door. Yaoyorozu looked like a frog and gasped, "Uraraka why do I have Tsuyu's quirk?"

Uraraka shook her head and said, "Everyone else is in the lounge. They are trying to figure it out. Head to the lounge and they'll explain everything."

Yaoyorozu nodded, "Thank you, Uraraka."

Uraraka walked to Tsuyu's door and knocked sharply. Hopefully, she was ok. Tsuyu opened. She looked normal and not frog-like at all. She gasped upon seeing Uraraka. She croaked, "Uraraka, I don't look like a frog."

Uraraka nodded, "Yeah. Come on everyone else is in the lounge. Let's go."

Tsuyu nodded and joined Uraraka.

Midoriya decided to get people. Midoriya knocked on Tokoyami's door. Tokoyami opened the door. Tokoyami had tentacles sprouting from his body. He looked contorted and cried out. Midoriya quickly stated, "Everyone's going to the lounge. I'm sure they'll have a solution."

Tokoyami painfully nodded and managed to walk down the stairs.

Midoriya walked along and then knocked on Aoyama's door. Aoyama opened. He looked normal but he didn't have his belly button and took his belt off leaving it on the floor. He smiled, "Oh, bonjour."

Midoriya explained, "Everyone's in the lounge. The class is having a meeting."  
Aoyama smiled and went down to the lounge.

Midoriya sprinted down the corridor to Mineta's room. He knocked sharply. Mineta's voice hummed from the inside, "Come on in."  
Midoriya opened the door and was shocked to see Mineta was surrounded by animals. He growled, "Oh, it's just you. I thought it was one of the girls."

Midoriya paused, "Um...I'm telling everyone to go to the lounge for a discussion..."

Mineta yawned, "Boring..."

Midoriya added, "All of the girls are there."  
Mineta's eyes widened and he sprinted out of his room. Midoriya then noticed as all the animals followed him. Mineta had Koda's quirk.

Midoriya then went upstairs. He knocked on Koda's door. Midoriya stated, "I'm coming in..."

Koda stood embarrassed. His hair had balls on his head and Midoriya stated, "Go to the lounge. The class is having a meeting."  
Koda nodded and walked down the stairs.

Midoriya then knocked on Kaminari's door. Midoriya heard Kaminari as he opened the door, "Hey, Midoriya! Check this out!"  
Kaminari pointed to his ears showing he had Jiro's earphone jack, "Pretty sweet, right?"

Midoriya stated, "Um... go to the lounge. Everyone else is there."

Kaminari nodded, "Oh, ok. See you there, then."

Midoriya went to Ojiro's door and opened the door. Ojiro wasn't there. Ojiro then stated, "Midoriya, I'm here... I think I'm invisible."

Midoriya stated, "Everyone else has gone to the lounge."

Ojiro stated, "I'll go down, then."

Midoriya went up to the next floor. He knocked on Shoji's door and heard him, "Who's there...?"

Midoriya stated, "It's Midoriya Izuku. I've been told to tell everyone to go down to the lounge to discuss all the strange things that have been happening..."

Shoji stated, "I don't think I can move."

Midoriya paused then continued, "I can help..."

Shoji opened the door, showing that he was covered in darkness. Dark shadow suddenly went to attack Midoriya.  
Midoriya's eyes shone and he dodged out the way, he quickly shone a bright light from his phone and said, "Shoji come out into the light. Dark Shadow should be easier to control that way."

Shoji nodded, "Thank you Midoriya" and he walked down to the lounge making sure to stay in the light.  
Midoriya then opened Sato's door on the next floor. Sato opened the door, showing that some weird white liquid was spewing from his stomach. Midoriya thought about everyone's quirks and stated, "Stay there, Sato."  
Midoriya sprinted down to Aoyama's room and got Aoyama's belt. He ran back up and fitted it to Sato.

Sato stated, "Thanks, Midoriya"

Midoriya stated, "Everyone else is in the lounge. I recommend going down there too."

Sato nodded and walked down the stairs, stopping every few seconds. Midoriya got down the stairs and saw Bakugo and Aizawa were there. Bakugo stated, "I know what has happened."

Aizawa played a recording of the fight on TV. All the students crowded around. Aizawa explained, "All of you tell me something you have noticed."

Kaminari observed, "The villain's a woman."

Aizawa sighed, "I meant about the way she uses her quirk."

Midoriya saw as she channelled her quirk then touched two people. They happened to be Tokoyami and Shoji. Midoriya stood up quickly, "She's swapping the quirks of the people she touches!"

Aizawa nodded, "Nice to see someone understands."

Bakugo growled, "Yeah but here's the annoying part. I'll let you explain, Sir."

Aizawa sighed, "I have been a hero for long enough to tell these things. As she touches Tokoyami and Shoji here, her quirk goes inside of the two. This makes me believe that this quirk swap is permanent..."

"Permanent?!" Everyone yelled.

Midoriya gulped but Bakugo yelled, "All we have to do is beat the shit out of that lady and get our original quirks back."

Aizawa sighed, "However, you all need to fight and so far you don't know how to control that person's quirk." Aizawa then glared at everyone, "Which is why you all will be having to teach whoever has got your quirk how to use it. You will have to master each other's quirks."

Everyone was silent as Aizawa sighed, "I'll leave the rest to you all to handle."

Aizawa left the dorm and Bakugo growled, "I don't want to be stuck with someone's useless quirk."

Yaoyorozu sighed, "Ok. Some of us know who's quirk we have and we know that, for example, Jiro has Kaminari's quirk and Kaminari has Jiro's. So, therefore, everyone has a pair. If you know whose quirk you have pair up with them."

Mineta and Koda paired.

Jiro and Kaminari paired.

Sato and Aoyama paired.

Tokoyami and Shoji paired.

Sero and Ashido paired.

Ojiro and Hagakure paired.

Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu paired.

Todoroki looked around and stated, "So that leaves me, Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida, Bakugo and Kirishima."

Uraraka nodded, "But how do we know who has whose quirk...?"

Iida stated, "We could look at the recording. That should say."

The class swarmed around the TV. Kaminari moaned, "So unfair. So all the strong fighters get each other's quirks?"

Mineta growled, "Yeah. Now I'm stuck with Koda's quirk!"

Koda squirmed awkwardly.  
Bakugo watched carefully and the group saw the woman hit Kirishima and Iida at the same time.

Kirishima asked, "Hey, so why don't I have your engine?"

Iida cleared his throat, "You have your trousers on so the engine would be covered."

Kirishima awkwardly lifted up his trousers, revealing the engines and he chuckled softly.  
They continued watching the recording but didn't see the recording of any of them being hit. Uraraka moaned, "Now how are we going to know who has whose quirk...?"

Midoriya stated, "We could all try to use somebody's quirk and then whoever has that person's quirk will pair up with them and then the remaining two will obviously be a pair."

Bakugo growled, "You idiots wouldn't have the brains to be able to use mine."

Todoroki stated, "Mine is quite complicated."

Uraraka smiled, "Mine's quite easy to learn. I can teach you all."

Midoriya nodded, "So how do you use your quirk, Uraraka?"

Uraraka smiled, "Actually, all you have to do is check your fingers. If you have my quirk you should have pink circles on your fingers..."

"HUH?! YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH YOUR FUCKING QUIRK?!" Bakugo yelled, shoving his pink dotted fingers into Uraraka's face.

Uraraka gasped, "You mean I have your quirk?"

Todoroki paused, "Then that means I have Midoriya's quirk and he has mine."

Midoriya smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."  
Midoriya paused. He had to learn Todoroki's strong quirk and had to somehow teach Todoroki how to use his. Midoriya clenched his fist. He was ready for anything.  



	2. Chapter 2- Training Begins!

Aizawa watched in disbelief as the class sat down in their seats. They all looked so different...apart from Bakugo who just looked extremely angry.

Aizawa explained, "I have booked for your class to train in USJ. I know you may have bad memories from that place but it's the best place for you all to train."

Bakugo growled, "I can't teach that dumb girl. Only I can use my quirk."

Uraraka shouted, "I'm not dumb! I'll show you that I can use your quirk."

Bakugo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"

Aizawa roared, "Bakugo! Uraraka! Settle down!"

Uraraka apologized and Bakugo simply growled and shoved himself back into his chair.

Aizawa explained, "Wear your sports clothes and make your way down to USJ. There will be no teachers present so I'll be leaving Iida in charge. Understand?"

The class nodded " Yes, sir."

Ojiro sighed, looking down at his invisible body. It felt so strange. He wondered how Hagakure could deal with it and also...Ojiro fell on his face. Without his tail, he felt off-balance. In front of him, Hagakure stumbled onto the floor. She whined, "Ow...how can you fight with this?"

Ojiro nodded an apology. USJ. He asked, "Hagakure, do you want me to teach you first or do you want to teach me...?"

Hagakure leapt around with a smile, "Teach me! Teach me!"

Ojiro grinned and blushed massively, "Ok. We'll be heading to the Landslide Zone."

Ojiro and Hagakure walked in silence with multiple times of falling over. Eventually, they made it to the landslide and Hagakure piped, "Um...so how will this help me use your quirk?"

Ojiro explained, "It's to help both of us. The ground is unstable here and at an angle. It will help us to learn how to walk, for you, with a tail and, for me, without a tail."

Hagakure nodded and attempted to walk across the landscape but she slipped, tumbling into a half-broken house. Ojiro chuckled but shortly after fell in after her, falling on top of her. Hagakure blushed awkwardly and Ojiro flushed red in the face, "S...Sorry, Hagakure. I lost my balance..."

"Same here," Hagakure mumbled.

Ojiro sighed. This was going to take longer then he expected.

Yaoyorozu hopped around. It felt so embarrassing to be like this. She croaked, "Tsuyu, could you teach me first?"

Tsuyu smiled, "Ok, let's head to the Flood Area, then."

Yaoyorozu followed Tsuyu. It made sense. Here she would learn the climates a frog would have to face.

Tsusyu explained, "I just want you to swim underwater for now."

Yaoyorozu nodded and bounced into the water. She attempted to swim but failed. She had to swim like a frog. Yaoyorozu began to swim like a frog but was very slow. It felt extremely unnatural. Tsuyu leapt in and helped Yaoyorozu up to the water's surface.

She stated, "Copy me."

Tsuyu dived in and swam like a frog. Her feet ploughing through the water rather quickly. Yaoyorozu copied and easily swum extremely quickly. She smiled and swam up to the surface, "Tsuyu, I've learnt it."

Tsuyu nodded, "I'll teach you the harder bit now. How to use your tongue to attack." Tsuyu ordered, "Try to stretch out your tongue."

Yaoyorozu opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue. She croaked, "Nothing's happening..."

Suddenly, her tongue shot out of her mouth and sunk into the water. She tried to speak. What was this? It was horrible. She couldn't get the tongue back in.

Tsuyu explained, "You have to imagine pulling your tongue back. Imagine..." Tsuyu grinned, "A coil of wire. You've stretched it out and now you have to ping it back."

Yaoyorozu tried and the tongue suddenly pinged back causing Yaoyorozu to fall into the water. Yaoyorozu shivered. How could Tsuyu fight like this?

Mineta growled and shouted, "Koda, are you going to stay quiet forever? How do I use your quirk?!"

Koda mumbled something.

Mineta sighed, "What?" He was so sick of this. He just wanted to teach Koda.

Koda said louder, "You just have to talk to the animals. There's nothing too difficult about it."

Mineta sighed and screamed, "OI, ANIMALS! COME OVER HERE!"

Nothing happened. Mineta stamped his foot. Was Koda playing a trick on him?

Mineta stated, "Nothing happened."

Koda explained, "You have to be nice to the animals. Not scream at them."

Mineta paused, "Nice?" His eyes shone and he called out in a loving voice, "Come here animals. Come here and the girls will love me~!"

A worm crawled from the ground, making Koda squeal and Mineta yell, "What only a worm came?!"

Koda stammered, "M...Maybe you could teach me, instead..."

Mineta grinned, "Teach you? Grab a ball from your head and rip it off."

Koda grabbed a ball from his head and winced as blood spewed from it. Mineta explained, "Then just throw it."

Koda threw the ball at Mineta. Mineta went to move out the way but ended up stepping on the ball. Mineta attempted to move his foot but failed. He yelled, "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Jiro sighed. Her hair was fizzing with electricity and kept making Kaminari chuckle. Jiro growled, "Stop laughing, Denki or I'll kill you."

Kaminari cackled, "But your hair..." He broke into tears of laughter.

Jiro growled, "Just teach me how to use your quirk."

Kaminari paused, "Um...well it's like." He made a hand gesture of a gun and pretended to fire it as he said, "Zap."

"Zap?"

"Zap."

Jiro yelled, "How's that supposed to help me!"

Kaminari watched in amazement as Jiro shot a bolt of electricity that hit him in the stomach. Kaminari stumbled onto the ground. Electricity stinging from him, "Woah. That's so cool..."

Jiro had a dumb face on and waved her thumbs out in front of her. She said, "Wheey~" as she stumbled around like an idiot.

Kaminari grinned and snapped a picture, "I can't wait to see her face later." He broke into more tears of laughter.

Sato walked around he had many sweets in his pocket and kept checking that Aoyama was following. Aoyama soon realized they were in the Mountain Zone. Sato held out a hand stuffed with many sweets to Aoyama and stated, "Eat them."

Aoyama shuddered, "Um...do I have to?"

"To access my quirk, you do."

Aoyama ate the sweets and his face became green. So much sugar. He then paused as his muscles began to bulge. Aoyama looked as his sport shirt had ripped and he looked at his body as it matched Sato's height. Aoyama trembled, "I look disgusting."

Sato's eyebrows arched, "Are you saying my quirk is disgusting?"

"Yes! How can I fit my cape on over this..."

Sato yelled, "My quirk's not disgusting it's unique!"

He went to punch Aoyama but Aoyama didn't react. Aoyama tried to push Sato away gently but ended up slamming him into the ground with his fist. He mumbled, "Sorry, Sato..." Aoyama paused. His brain hurt and he could barely phrase sentences. Aoyama then fell asleep as his muscles returned to his normal size.

"Sorry, Tokoyami," Shoji stated. Shoji stood in the bright light so Dark Shadow wouldn't come out. "My quirk is a pain."

Tokoyami couldn't speak. Shoji explained, "I'm going to attack your tentacles. Feel that pain and move it. That's the only way you can control my quirk."

Shoji quickly pricked all of Tokoyami's tentacles. Tokoyami winced and managed to move them. Shoji explained, "Pick one of them."

Tokoyami moved one and Shoji stated, "Imagine that's your mouth and try speaking."

Tokoyami clenched his eyes shut and suddenly a mouth appeared on the edge of the tentacle and Tokoyami asked, "Have I got it yet?"

Shoji nodded and Tokoyami gasped, "I've done it. That was surprisingly easy..."

"Well, that's because it's the easy part." Shoji chuckled.

Tokoyami paused and focused on another tentacle. An eye appeared on it. He then focused on another and his hand appeared from both of the tentacles. Tokoyami took a deep breath, "I think I've got the idea now but it's tiring to do."

Shoji nodded and froze when he realized the shadows were covering him. Dark Shadow emerged shooting straight towards Tokoyami. Tokoyami tried to move his tentacle but was too slow and his 4 tentacles were chopped off. Shoji tried to control it. Tokoyami quickly created a mouth and shouted, "Dark Shadow, it's ok! It's me, Tokoyami!"

Dark Shadow stopped and a voice rung from it, "Tokoyami? Then whose body am I in?"

Tokoyami explained, "You're in Shoji's body. We had a run-in with a villain whose quirk is to swap people's quirks. It's permanent."

Dark Shadow retreated, "So...I'll be staying with you for a while, Shoji."

Shoji nodded and watched as Dark Shadow retreated into Shoji's body. Shoji shuddered. How would he learn to control Dark Shadow?

Sero chuckled as Ashido walked up to him. Her shoulders shooting tape continuously. She cried, "Don't laugh at me. This hurts!"

Sero paused, "Oh, sorry." He tapped the tape and explained, "It's pretty easy. Just imagine you're a tape measurer and the tape is being yanked back in."

Ashido shut her eyes. The tape stopped moving and quickly shot backwards back inside Ashido's elbow. She gasped, "Hey, it worked!" She grinned, "I want to teach you a move and in return, you teach me a move."

Sero nodded, "I guess so."

Ashido stated, "My quirk allows me to secrete acid. Try and do that."

Sero paused as nothing happened, "I don't understand."

Ashido paused, "Well it's sort of like sweat but you force it to come out."

Sero shuddered at the thought but attempted it. Acid suddenly dribbled from his hand and he winced as it burnt at his hand, "Ow, this hurts like hell."

Ashido explained, "Try throwing some of the acids!"

Sero attempted to but only a single drop went. Soon Ashido realized his skin was bleeding. She stated, "Turn it off!"

Sero cursed, "How?"

Ashido paused, "I...I don't know. I normally just do it..."

Sero's eyes then went dark and he passed out. The acid stopped then but his fingers were yellow, red and black. Ashido lifted Sero and shot a bit of tape from her arm. She stood on it and broke a big bit off. She then caused the tape to retreat. She tied Sero around her back and walked out of USJ. She had to start with the basics after all.

Iida marched along, "I'll start by teaching you, Kirishima. You have to be careful. You can't run with the engines. Try starting them and imagine ice skating with them, or roller skating but be careful only imagine going slowly..."

Kirishima grinned, "Full Power Ahead!"

Iida froze, "Full Power...?"

Kirishima suddenly got shot at high speeds. His face was like blubber as he tripped and fell. Kirishima came from the floor crying. He stumbled onto his back. Iida sprinted over, though it took a while and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kirishima had a stubbed toe and he whimpered, "Damn it, I'm fine. I'm just used to not feeling much pain, damn it!"

Kirishima wiped his tears as he growled to himself, "Stop crying. A man wouldn't cry."

Iida hesitated as Kirishima looked towards Iida with determination, "I'll teach you how to use mine!"

Kirishima explained, "Clench your fists and yell from your heart!"

Iida paused and clenched his fists weakly and yelled weakly.

Kirishima yelled, "Not from your throat. From your heart!"

Iida tried again and screamed out loudly. His fists hardened and he clashed them together, roaring.

Kirishima chanted, "Yeah, that's the spirit, Iida! Keep it up!" Kirishima then yelled, "Now hit me!"

Iida did so and punched Kirishima hard in the face. Kirishima went tumbling to the floor with a crack. His nose was broken. He winced, "Damn it. I forgot again."

Kirishima wiped the small tears from his eyes and went to continue but saw that Iida had stopped the hardening. Iida stated, "We must get you to the infirmary immediately!"

Kirishima paused, "No, I'm fine..."

Kirishima then coughed up blood and he looked down. His arm was broken. "What, how did that happen...?"

Iida explained, "Your body's so used to using your quirk that when you don't have it, it's extremely fragile..."

Kirishima roared, "That can't be right!" He coughed up blood again and paused, "A man should realize his weaknesses. I'll go to the infirmary..."

"Not on your own." Iida stated, "I'm coming to escort you..."

Kirishima shook his head, "No, don't you remember? Sir, said you're in charge. I'll be fine, Iida." Kirishima then walked off and Iida sighed, tapping his foot. It felt weird using someone else's quirk but he would do his best to learn it so he could make his brother proud!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING TRYING?!" Bakugo roared as Uraraka attempted to create explosions.

She yelled, "Shut up, Bakugo! Of course, I'm trying! It's harder than it looks!"

Bakugo yelled, "THAT'S WHY I SAID YOU SHOULD LEAVE! I CAN TEACH MYSELF AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD CONTROL MY QUIRK, YOU FEMALE DEKU!"

"Female Deku?" Uraraka paused. Was that even an insult? Well, to Bakugo it probably was. Uraraka tried again. She tried to remember what he said. She just had to sweat, right? She proposed an idea, "How about we go to the Conflagration Zone. It will be hot there and I'll be more likely to sweat than in the..." Uraraka looked around. She still didn't know why they were in the Downpour Zone.

Bakugo roared, "STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT! YOU NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF!" Bakugo then paused and growled quietly, "But I assume you need the easy way, round face."

Uraraka moaned, "You could just call me Uraraka, instead of calling me names."

The two walked in silence until they reached the area. Bakugo growled. Uraraka looked over and saw Todoroki and Midoriya. Uraraka stated, "We can go to the other side if you want."

Bakugo growled, "Yeah."

The two reached a reasonable distance and Bakugo watched as Uraraka sweated. Urarka felt awkward. It felt weird. Her hands became clammy and Bakugo suddenly said, "Attack me."

Uraraka paused. Bakugo normally screamed,'Die!' when attacking. She built up her anger and focused on her right arm as she swung it towards Bakugo. Her hand became hot as she yelled, "DIE!"

Bakugo's eyes widened as an explosion went off in his face. Bakugo fell to his knees and cursed.

Uraraka gasped. That felt good. Urarka then grinned, "Bakugo, I thought you said I would never control your quirk."

Bakugo growled, "Whatever. You still can't control it to my level."

Uraraka watched as Bakugo sat angrily on the ground. Uraraka looked at a bit of rubble and picked it up throwing it quickly at Bakugo.

Bakugo's eyes widened and he caught the rubble. He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, ROUND FACE?!"

Uraraka stated, "Try and make it float."

Bakugo attempted to but nothing happened. He tried everything and everything. Eventually, he approached Uraraka, "Can't you just give me a tip or something?"

Uraraka paused, "What was that? I thought you said you could teach yourself!"

Bakugo roared, "SHUT UP, ROUND FACE! YOU'RE SUCH A HOPELESS TEACHER!"

Uraraka smiled and explained, "Touch the rubble with all five of your fingers on both hands. Try and shoot energy into the rubble. If your fingers glow then you've activated my quirk."

Bakugo paused and did what Uraraka said. Eventually, the rubble was floating in the air. Bakugo then touched lots of other bits of rubble. He even touched a boulder. Uraraka's face dropped and Bakugo connected his fingers, "Destroy this rubble."

The rubble soared down at high speeds towards Uraraka. Bakugo sprinted. Uraraka's eyes widened. It was like a copy of their fight at the Sports Festival. Uraraka growled. She wasn't going to lose she lifted both hands towards the rubble and yelled, "DIE!"

A huge explosion ruptured all the rubble but Bakugo kept running. The strong air winds were a nuisance to him and he tapped Uraraka causing her to float. He sighed, "You've got a lot to learn, round face." He then connected his fingers and Uraraka fell to the ground with a thud.

She winced, "Ow." She then paused, "How did you know how to release?"

Bakugo explained, "It's because I fought against you in the Sports Festival. You always made that move and shouted, 'Release!' it was kind of obvious that was what I had to do."

Uraraka smiled. Bakugo was a pain but he had an inner nicer side. Uraraka moaned, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

Bakugo growled, "FOOD, ALREADY?! IT'S ONLY..." Bakugo pulled out his phone and blushed, "SHIT, IT'S 1 PM!"

Uraraka giggled. Bakugo was a funny guy.

"Midoriya." Todoroki's cold voice stated.

Midoriya stammered, "Oh. H-Hey, Todoroki."

Todoroki stated, "We're going to the Conflagration Zone, so you can learn how to use fire."

Midoriya paused, "Fire?!" That sounded strange coming from him. He believed that Todoroki would teach him ice first.

The two walked towards the Zone. Midoriya gulped. How was he going to teach Todoroki how to use One For All? He didn't even understand it himself! Midoriya paused. His eyes sparkling. He would ask All Might for advice.

"Midoriya, did you hear what I said?"

Midoriya blushed awkwardly. He had been stuck in his thoughts. Midoriya shook his head, "Sorry, Todoroki. Please repeat."

Todoroki explained, "I want you to hold ice in both hands."

Midoriya watched as Todoroki placed the ice in his palms. Todoroki explained, "I want you to burn one and keep the other one solid."

Midoriya gulped. Both of the ices were melting already in the hot climate. Midoriya paused. All he had to do was think. Todoroki controlled fire on his left side and ice on his right. Midoriya tried to imagine building up power like he did for One For All and stored it in his hands. Midoriya then released the energy and got shoved to the floor. His left hand emitted an extremely powerful flame that evaporated the ice in an instant. On his right hand, a huge ice spike had shot from his hand and had moulded together with the ice cube. Todoroki's eyes shone and he asked, "How are you imagining activating my quirk?"

Midoriya explained, "Um...I'm imagining storing energy and releasing it..."

Todoroki shook his head, "Imagine you are a fan."

Midoriya paused, "What?"

Todoroki explained, "When you use my quirk you are turning the fan on. The fan releases small amounts of energy at first and that is the amount you should use. Don't imagine an explosion when you release the power, imagine you are releasing air that doesn't disturb the climate around you."

Midoriya tried. He imagined he had fans in both of his hands. He imagined turning the switch on. A small flame caught alight to the ice in his left hand and cold air wrapped around the ice in his right hand. Midoriya gasped, "Todoroki, I did it!"

Todoroki nodded, "Sorry for asking but could you teach me the basics of your quirk?"

Midoriya went cold. Ice erupted from his right side and froze him in place. "Ah!" Midoriya gasped.

Todoroki explained, "It's fine. Just imagine turning off the fan."

Midoriya imagined switching off the fan and the fire and cold air stopped. The hot zone melted the ice. Todoroki asked, "Is that ok, then?"

Midoriya paused, "Um...well...it's very weird to explain..."

Todoroki nodded, "So's mine, I guess."

There was silence and Todoroki continued, "It's fine. You can teach me after lunch. I kind of want to teach you something before lunch anyway."

Midoriya nodded. Todoroki would teach him something else. He wondered what it could be.

Todoroki explained, "I'm going to teach you how to maintain your body's temperature. It's really important."

Midoriya nodded. He was right. Right now. Midoriya felt extremely cold, despite being in a hot zone.

Todoroki continued, "You need to imagine that there is a circuit around your body. The fire and ice move around that circuit but eventually mixes. That mixed temperature is the temperature you need to spread across your body constantly."

Midoriya gasped, "Constantly? You mean when you use your quirk, you're constantly using it?"

Todoroki nodded, "Please, try."

Midoriya nodded. He imagined fire and ice combining. He saw water. Midoriya imagined the water spiralling around his body. Automatically, he felt normal. His body was a nice warm temperature. Midoriya smiled," Todoroki I've got it...!"

Midoriya suddenly felt icy cold as the water started to freeze up. Then he felt boiling as the water evaporated. Midoriya cursed. This was difficult.

Todoroki noticed Midoriya struggling and stated, "It took me a while to get used to. Don't imagine you will get it in a day."

Midoriya nodded and Todoroki sighed, "I'm going to get lunch now."

Midoriya followed Todoroki. He needed to ask All Might for advice and fast!


End file.
